


Just a taste of you

by Mei27



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, 99z, Grim Reaper - Freeform, M/M, pink sausages, soul claiming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mei27/pseuds/Mei27
Summary: I don't have to go to heaven to find an angel.





	Just a taste of you

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this visualizing it as supposed to be a fanfic of Kuroshitsuji so I change the roles and with that change I kinda messed the whole thing up. Also because I just finished a life changing exam so really my mind's still in a jumble.  
> This was just a drabble but it might be a chaptered fic if I got the motivation and inspiration to continue this.

Park Woojin sold his soul to the devil or is it an angel- more precisely to an Angel of Death or commonly known as Grim Reaper. The reason why? He doesn't really remember. The real question is who wouldn't if the angel in question really is a wolf in a sheep's clothing looking like a cupcake and a fluff ball combined. Anyone who may have seen him may have already fallen for him in just a glance emotionally and literally like how Woojin who usually looks where he's going but just by looking at _him_ , he stumbles and bumped into a post.

Who is this angel per se? Oh his name is Park Jihoon.

Lying has always been a natural thing for humans, give me names of those who doesn't tell lies, white lies included. No one.  You see, no one don't tell lies, doesn't tell lies, and probably won't tell no lies. All humans without exceptions have lied, whether it may be trivial, insignificant or important world-changing lie.

Woojin is a human being. He lies to others and he also lies to himself.

He tried to convince himself that he doesn't really care how he dies _. 'May it be painful slow antagonizing death or the quick I-can't-believe-I-died death, it doesn't matter.'_ He thinks. Maybe he deserves the pain or maybe not. Still, he can't help wondering, dreaming or thinking about it.

So Woojin didn't really sold his soul to the devil nor to the angel. There wasn't any pacts in exchange for a favor that Woojin really need. It was just another day of Woojin's life that Jihoon just magically appeared before his dream to inform him of his impending death. Him being there is his job as messenger of death. And another day in Woojin's life again for Jihoon to physically appear.

The recent changes in Woojin's life came to effect since Park Jihoon entered. Jihoon who suddenly transferred into his class in the middle of the term. Jihoon who suddenly became his roommate in the dorms, which was interestingly vacant before he moved in. Jihoon who became his friend after getting the facts straight that yes, he is the one who appeared in his dreams and he's also on the verge of death.

Their friendship is an unexpected outcome from the outrageous situation they're in, well for Woojin it is outrageous. Woojin knows that Jihoon is otherworldly, he's not a human being but he can't help but gradually fall for his human charms too.

"Is something the matter?," the velvet voice of the angel breaks his thoughts.

Woojin can't help but look at the owner of the voice who was in his thoughts just suddenly appeared in his own personal space.

"A quick question."

Jihoon's eyebrow rose, interest piqued. "Shoot."

"How am I going to die?"

Before he can stop his words from piling out, uttering them to the one who's going to take his soul away.

"Are you scared?" replied Jihoon with a ghost of a smile gracing his features.

"Who isn't." he whispered. He could stop his thoughts, backtracking what he said but Jihoon already heard it. He could just say that it's nothing and stop the conversation and yet, in all honesty, he can't. Now that he asked the question, he can't suddenly retreat without knowing the answer.

Woojin looks like a scared little boy with the way his body is tensing and acknowledging the fact that in less than a year or a month or even a week, he'll die. "I know that humans are fragile may it be emotionally, mentality and physically. Each and every one of us will die tomorrow for some, even today, and probably next year or so. I accepted the fact that one day I'll die but I'm doubting why is it sooner rather than later."

Jihoon just looked at him trying to understand where his concerns lie.

"I can't disclose how you are going to die nor when it is, just know that I'll be beside you through it all because honestly it's my fucking job and really I hate watching and going through hundreds and thousands of deaths."

A silence suddenly washed between them.

"So how did you become a Grim Reaper? Is it like how the mangas and animes told how you can be a shinigami? Like you killed yourself? Suicide?"

"None of your concern."

"Wow, I can't believe we're in that part of the relationship where you tried to hide your concern for me or was it just my imagination?"

"I didn't think I was concerned about you at all." Jihoon scoffed.

"Another question, how are you going to do it? Your duty? To carry my soul or whatever that is."

The lips of the Angel turned upwards forming a smile as if mocking him of his impending death and rejoicing that he won't be 'babysitting' him anymore. Woojin is torn between slapping him or crying or just face palming. Instead of doing any of that, he caught himself looking at Jihoon's lips trying to catch the words escaping it.

"Would you like me to show you?"

Woojin's gaze caught Jihoon's which appears to be amused.

"Yes, show me." Woojin breathes deeply as if trying to determine whether to accept or not his impending future.

Without a word, Jihoon walked the distance between them attempting to shorten it. His hands stretching, one hand hovering at Woojin's chin and the other circling him to bend his head to angle them just for his breathe to ghost over Woojin's lips.

"Well, not now."

Woojin looked a little disappointed. He shrugged and nonchalantly looked away from Jihoon trying to gather his thoughts and liven up his expression so that Jihoon wouldn't think any of it. He would rather not let the bastard know that he's a little bit attracted to him. And, oh, waiting for something to happen between them. He could care less that he'll die nor that Jihoon's a grim reaper. Since he's going to die anyway, why not live your life the way you want it.

Woojin backed away trying to have some distance between them. He looks like he wants to say something but he doesn't say anything. Instead, he decided to walk away as if nothing happened, as if this whole conversation did not even occur.

As if sensing his retreat, Jihoon took hold of his hands. Slipping his own fingers in between Woojin's and like a puzzle they fit each other perfectly. He gently tugged Woojin towards him and resuming his position from before but instead of his hands on Woojin's head, he grasped Woojin's waist for further assurance that he can't run from whatever Jihoon's going to do.

"Okay then."

All Woojin can do is to stare at Jihoon's face as it inches closer, taking a closer look on his eyes as it holds all shiny things Woojin has ever seen in his life. And the soft inviting lips are on his. Woojin realizes that he doesn't mind whether he dies kissing such an angel or just plainly kissing Park _fucking_ Jihoon.

He catches himself responding into the kiss. His hands holding onto Jihoon's waist like it's his life line, the only thing grounding him as Jihoon's tongue presses against him which he groans and granted access to roam and explore his mouth. His hands then trailed upwards and gently tugged on Jihoon's hair which he hears him moan. This tug of war kiss won't even come close to stopping. He pulls Jihoon even more closer, tugging and nipping at almost every corner.

Not even stopping to come up for air. It's like they're each other's oxygen. Woojin feels a tug, wanting to let everything go and just be free,  as though any moment his soul will suddenly sucked out and into Jihoon, well not really into Jihoon.

Jihoon breaks the kiss, a line of saliva connecting them, wrapping them in this moment.

"Now, does that answer your question?" Jihoon merely whispered and all Woojin can do is nod and wanting to continue that demonstration turned make out session. Or at least he thinks so.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my second work to be posted! Yay! And as usual I still suck at giving summaries and titles so I hope you can forgive me for that. I was not able to get past the 1300 mark so I just decided to post this. Thanks for Eunice as my go-to for this fic and for encouraging me to write more stories even if I can't write for shit. Also thanks to Rose for her advices :) That kiss scene is so ughhhhhhh I hope it's fine...
> 
> Hit me up on twitter @damchuuuuu for more updates on other fanfics or just spazz together :)  
> https://twitter.com/damchuuuuu


End file.
